Endless Wedge Fate
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Sequel dari Endless Wedge. Akashi Seijuurou bertemu dengan Kise Tetsuya. Akashi tak percaya yang namanya reinkarnasi. Tapi, sekarang dia percaya bahwa Kise Tetsuya adalah reinkarnasi sang pujaan hatinya yang meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mau tahu kisahnya? Lihat aja jawabannya di TKP.
**Endless Wedge : ~Fate~**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Yaoi, AU

Rate : M

Length : 11.213 Words

Warning : OOC, Typo, Alur kecepatan (siapa tahu =_='), GaJe, Untuk anak yang dibawah 17/18 tahun tidak boleh buka, Lemon atau gak ditambah jeruk nipis (#plakk), Yaoi, EYD tak sesuai, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Sequel dari Endless Wedge. Akashi Seijuurou bertemu dengan Kise Tetsuya. Akashi tak percaya yang namanya reinkarnasi. Tapi, sekarang dia percaya bahwa Kise Tetsuya adalah reinkarnasi sang pujaan hatinya yang meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mau tahu kisahnya? Lihat aja jawabannya di TKP.

Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk Izumihaido. Hope you like it.

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

Bacotan : Halo, Shinju Hatsune disini. Sejujurnya aku buat fic ini sampai Endless Wedge saja. Tapi karena ada yang mau lebih mendetail bagaimana si Kise Tetsuya bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, jadinya aku buat lagi. Jadi, ya, kalau readers penasaran gimana pertemuan Kise Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou, silahkan membaca Endless Wedge : ~Fate~. Sampai di sini dulu curcolnya. Oh ya, model rambutnya kayak saat-saat dia masih sekolah SMP Teiko. Soalnya aku naksir dengan bentuk rambutnya. Happy Reading, Readers. Langsung saja kita ke TKP.

 **1\. Reunion, Dating, & Dream**

 **Tokyo Tower, Tokyo, Japan**

Pria berambut deep crimson yang rambutnya tersisir rapi di belakang juga matanya yang saling bertentangan warna yaitu deep crimson di bagian mata kanannya dan gold di bagian mata kirinya juga dia memakai kacamata berframe crimson, memakai baju kantor yang terdiri dari kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas hitam, dasi hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Bisa di tebak siapa dia? Yep, dialah Akashi Seijuurou, yang berjabatan sebagai direktur Akashi Corp selama 4 tahun ini sedang duduk di bench yang ada di Tokyo Tower dan selama ini dia duduk dan menatap langit berwarna biru walaupun sekarang ini masih musim semi. Akashi pun menunduk dan membuka kacamatanya juga menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya agar dia tidak menangis. Rupanya, dia masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, pujaan hatinya, suka memberikan kejutan juga melebihi ekspektasinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda yang sudah meninggalkan Akashi selama 4 tahun menuju ke surga merupakan pemuda yang paling dicintai Akashi daripada seluruh wanita di dunia ini./Memang itu kenyataannya. Back to the story./ Dan sekarang umurnya 28 tahun hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

Pemuda berambut baby blue dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya itu berjalan-jalan disekitar Tokyo Tower dengan menggunakan baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan vest hoodie berwarna baby blue, celana gombrang berwarna hitam, tas selempang berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna baby blue juga memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna baby blue. Sepertinya dia habis kuliah dan dia ingin pergi ke Tokyo Tower hanya sekedar mencari angin sebelum pulang. Pemuda itu berrnama Kise Tetsuya, mahasiswa tingkat 3 Universitas Tokyo, Fakultas Sastra, dan sekarang umurnya 20 tahun. Dia melihat pria bersurai deep crimson yang sedang menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanan namun Kise bisa melihat ada air mata yang turun walaupun dia sudah susah payah untuk menutupinya. Kise pun berinsiatif untuk mendatangi Akashi dan itu tanpa sepengatahuan Akashi. Dugaan Kise memang benar, Akashi sedang menangis. Dan dia pun berinisiatif untuk menghibur Akashi. Lalu, Kise pun membuka suaranya.

" Jangan sedih kakak. Kalau kakak sedih sendirian setidaknya cerita padaku." Kata Kise dan merasa ada yang perhatiin Akashi sedang menangis, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Akashi kaget melihat pemuda berambut baby blue juga paras manisnya itu sangat mirip dengan pujaan hatinya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya selama 4 tahun. Yep, Kise ini memiliki wajah dan postur tubuh yang sangat mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Tet… tsu… ya…" Kata Akashi kaget sekaligus terbata dan reflex memanggil nama kecil Kise. Kise terkejut namun Kise memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

" Bagaimana kakak tahu namaku?" Kata Kise dengan wajah datarnya namun dibaliknya dia penasaran.

" Nama marga keluargamu apa?" Kise belum selesai bicara Akashi pun mulai menanyakan nama marga keluarganya. Kise hanya heran saja, kenapa dia ingin tahu nama marga keluarganya? Tapi, Kise pun mulai menjawab.

" Kise. Kise Tetsuya, 20 tahun, Tingkat 3 Universitas Tokyo, Fakultas Sastra." Jawab Kise sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. " Kalau kakak?" Tanya Kise.

" Akashi Seijuurou, 28 tahun, Direktur Perusahaan Akashi Corp." Jawab Akashi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia melihat paras Kise yang makin mirip dengan Kuroko, tanpa sadar, air mata Akashi keluar lagi. Kise yang melihat Akashi menangis, Kise mulai memeluk Akashi sambil mengusap rambut Akashi dengan lembut. Aroma vanilla dari tubuh Kise mirip dengan aroma vanilla milik Kuroko juga pelukan Kise yang mirip dengan Kuroko, membuat air mata Akashi turun dengan deras.

" Kak Sei. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega." Kata Kise dan dia masih mengelus rambut Akashi dengan lembut. Demi semua koleksi gunting milik Akashi, dia benar-benar sangat merindukan suara Kise yang mirip dengan suara Kuroko. Dan pada akhirnya Akashi pun menangis di pelukan Kise dan dia pun membalas pelukan Kise dan menangis di dada bidang Kise.

Setelah lega, Akashi pun mulai bercerita tentang Kuroko yang mirip dengannya yang merupakan teman masa kecil Akashi sekaligus pujaan hatinya, hingga Kuroko terkena penyakit sarcoma dan kanker otak stadium 4 sampai Kuroko meninggal di tumpukkan salju. Kise pun merasa bersalah dan segera minta maaf pada Akashi.

" Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Apa aku boleh memanggil namamu dengan Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi dan Kise pun mengangguk kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. " Sebagai gantinya jangan panggil aku kakak. Aku kurang suka di panggil kakak." Kata Akashi tersenyum dan dia pun langsung mengelus rambut Kise. Jantung Kise saja sudah dag dig dug seeeeerrr saat melihat Akashi tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Apa ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

" Tetsuya, jangan ceritakan pada siapapun kalau aku sedang menangis." Kata Akashi dengan sendu membuat Kise mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya kepada orang lain.

" Ya, Sei-kun. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain." Kata Kise tersenyum lembut dan Akashi merasa bernostalgia kembali karena yang memanggil Sei-kun hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan sekarang Kise Tetsuya yang memanggil Sei-kun. Apakah ini takdir? Apakah Tuhan memberikan Akashi kesempatan kedua untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Kise? Jika iya, maka Akashi harus melakukannya sebelum dia kehilangan Tetsuyanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kise pun melihat jam berwarna putih di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 18.00.

" Ya ampun, sudah jam segini?" Kata Kise kaget dan langsung berdiri. " Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Sei-kun. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Kise jalan menjauhi Akashi. Akashi takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kise. Jadinya dia berlari dan menangkap lengan kanan Kise.

" Sei-kun?" Kata Kise heran di balik wajah datarnya itu.

" Aku antar kau pulang." Kata Akashi masih menggenggam lengan kanan Kise.

" Eh? Tidak apa-apa, nih? Nanti aku merepotkan Sei-kun." Kata Kise dan disambut gelengan oleh Akashi.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku bersikeras ingin mengantarmu pulang." Kata Akashi dan Kise pun terpaksa menuruti Akashi. Dan Kise pun masuk ke dalam mobil sport merah milik Akashi. Dan Akashi menyuruh Kise untuk duduk di sampingnya dan dia hanya menurut saja. Kemudian, Akashi langsung tancap gas.

 **Kise Residence, Tokyo, Japan**

Akashi pun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Kise. Dan Kise pun menunduk 45 derajat dan berterima kasih kepada Akashi karena sudah mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai di rumah.

" Sei-kun, kau mau masuk ke dalam rumahku?" Kata Kise.

" Boleh." Kata Akashi.

" Tadaima/Ojamashimasu (" Aku pulang/Permisi")" Kata Kise dan Akashi secara bersamaan.

" Okaeri, Tetsuyacchi. (" Selamat datang kembali, Tetsuyacchi.")" Kata Kise Ryouta yang merupakan kakak dari Kise Tetsuya muncul dan memberikan pelukan beruang tapi tidak sampai membuat Kise sesak napas.

" Akashicchi!" Kata Ryouta kaget melihat kedatangan Akashi ke kediaman keluarga Kise.

" Ohisashiburi, Ryouta. (" Lama tak berjumpa, Ryouta.")" Kata Akashi tersenyum.

" Hisashiburi, Akashicchi. (" Lama tak berjumpa, Akashicchi.") Gimana kabarmu?" Kata Ryouta tersenyum lebar.

" Yah, tidak terlalu baik." Jawab Akashi sekenanya.

" Oh begitu." Kata Ryouta.

" Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Kise.

" Yep. Akashicchi itu teman satu SMU dulunya. Dan saat Akashicchi pergi ke Universitas yang berbeda aku jadi berpisah dengan Akashicchi." Kata Ryouta dan Kise mengangguk-angguk seolah Kise mengerti. " By the way, kok tumben Akashicchi datang kesini? Kangen aku, ya?" Kata Kise menggoda sedikit dan langsung di hadiahi aura iblis dari Akashi.

" Jangan baper kamu, Ryouta. Aku kesini karena aku habis mengantarkan Tetsuya pulang ke rumah ini." Kata Akashi tetap dengan aura iblisnya dan Ryouta pun hanya menelan ludah karena dia takut dengan Akashi versi iblis.

" Ma… Maaf-ssu. Aku kan cuma bercanda-ssu." Kata Ryouta dan aura iblis Akashi pun memudar. " Terima kasih, Akashicchi. Sudah mengantar Tetsuyacchi pulang ke rumah." Kata Ryouta.

" Sama-sama." Kata Akashi.

" Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi makan malam di sini saja? Kebetulan ibuku masak sup tofu." Kata Kise. Mendengar kata 'Sup Tofu' saja sudah membuat Akashi lapar. Kise pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kakaknya juga Akashi dan dia langsung ngacir dan Kise pun mandi. Setelah Kise selesai mandi, dia memakai t-shirt hitam dan celana pendek sampai hampir mengenai lututnya berwarna biru muda. Dan para keluarga Kise termasuk Akashi makan malam bersama dan Kise yang sudah selesai makan, dia pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tinggal Akashi dan Ryouta yang masih duduk di sofa. Ibunya Ryouta menyiapkan teh hijau dan meninggalkan Akashi berdua dengan Ryouta.

" Jadi, Akashicchi bagaimana keadaan Kurokocchi?" Kata Kise yang tidak begitu peka terhadap kondisi Akashi.

" Kau gak tahu, ya, Ryouta? Tetsuya sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu akibat kesalahanku sendiri." Kata Akashi yang menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

" Eh? Maaf kalau aku bertanya seperti itu, Akashicchi. Jadi, Akashicchi mau cerita padaku tentang Kurokocchi?" Kata Ryouta dan Akashi bersedia menceritakan tentang Kuroko. Dimulai dari berteman saat masih kecil saat dia suka dengan Kuroko, hingga Kuroko meninggal di tumpukkan salju dan juga Kuroko menderita penyakit Sarcoma dan Kanker otak yang keduanya sama-sama stadium 4. Ryouta yang begitu sedih dan minta maaf sekaligus berduka atas kematian kekasih Akashi.

" Aku turut berduka-ssu dan juga maaf kalau aku memaksamu untuk cerita-ssu." Kata Ryouta begitu menyesal.

" Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta." Kata Akashi pasang senyum sedih. " Dan sampai sekarang aku masih sendiri. Juga aku masih tidak percaya kalau adikmu itu adalah reinkarnasi Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sedikit takut. " Aku takut kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya, aku akan kehilangan Tetsuya untuk yang kedua kalinya." Tambah Akashi sambil meremas kepalanya. Ryouta pun kemudian menghibur Akashi.

" Akashicchi jangan pernah takut untuk mencintai seseorang apalagi Tetsuyacchi-ssu. Dari awal, aku tahu bahwa sorot matamu mengatakan bahwa kau begitu nyaman dengan Tetsuyacchi-ssu. Dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau Akashicchi takut kehilangan lagi-ssu. Apalagi Tuhan sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua agar kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu 4 tahun yang lalu, karena meninggalkan Kurokocchi begitu lama-ssu. Dan kalau Akashicchi begitu suka dengan Tetsuyacchi, dekati dia-ssu. Tapi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu begitu aku tahu kalau kau menyakiti Tetsuyacchi-ssu. Dan jangan Akashicchi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama-ssu. Itu saja sih saranku-ssu." Kata Ryouta memberi nasihat pada Akashi. Dan untuk kali ini, hati Akashi pun tergerak karena nasihat Ryouta. Dan Akashi sudah memutuskan untuk mendekati Tetsuya dengan caranya sendiri. Yang pasti bukan cara yang kasar.

Akashi pun menepuk bahu Ryouta dengan pelan dan dia berkata " Terima kasih. Meskipun kau orangnya tidak peka tapi kadang-kadang kau bisa membantuku." Mendengar kata 'tidak peka', Ryouta menangis buaya.

" Hidoi-ssu! (" Jahat-ssu!")" Kata Ryouta menangis buaya. Akashi sedikit terhibur dan dia langsung pamit pulang dari kediaman Kise. Akashi memastikan bahwa Kise Tetsuya akan jatuh cinta padanya secara perlahan. Akashi pun segera mandi, cuci muka, cuci kaki, sikat gigi dan tidur.

Keesokkan harinya…

Akashi pergi ke kediaman Kise dan dia disambut dengan Kise yang memakai kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan cardigan hitam, celana gombrang berwarna putih, tas selempang berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna baby blue juga memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna baby blue. Saat itu Kise lagi memperbaiki simpul tali sepatunya yang longgar dan mengikatnya jadi simpul pita dengan kuat begitu juga dengan sepatu satunya. Dan saat Kise berdiri, dia pun terkejut saat Akashi di depannya dan berdiri di mobil sport merah dengan menggunakan pakaian yang hampir sama seperti kemarin yang membedakannya itu hanyalah warna merah pada kemejanya saja. Rambut Akashi yang disisir dari belakang juga sekaligus kacamata yang sudah dari awal memang terpasang, membuat jantung Kise berdebar dengan cepat. Akashi pun mendatangi Kise, berdiri di depan Kise dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya di hadapan Kise.

" Ayo, Tetsuya. Kuantarkan kau ke kampus." Kata Akashi yang masih mengulurkan tangan kirinya di hadapan Kise. Kise pun menerima uluran tangan Akashi dengan memegang tangan Akashi.

" Baiklah." Kata Kise tersenyum kecil dan jantung Akashi mulai berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Dan Kise pun langsung masuk ke mobil Akashi dan duduk di depan lebih tepatnya disebelah Akashi dan setelah Kise masuk, Akashi pun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil sport merah miliknya. Dan setelah itu Akashi pun langsung tancap gas.

 **Universitas Tokyo, Tokyo, Japan**

Sesampainya di Universitas, Kise pun segera turun dari mobil Akashi. Dan menutup pintu mobil Akashi. Dan Akashi mulai buka suara.

" Tetsuya, mulai hari ini aku akan antar jemput kau di kampus." Kata Akashi dan Kise pun sedikit kaget.

" Tidak usah. Nanti aku repotin Sei-kun." Kata Kise melambaikan kedua tangannya sekaligus kepalanya geleng-geleng. Melihat reaksi Kise seperti ini Akashi pun hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya juga dia harus menahan jantungnya agar tidak berdebar-debar dan juga dia bisa-bisa mengrepe Kise sekarang.

" Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Tapi jika kau mengkhawatirkan soal pekerjaanku itu bisa diatur. Apa Tetsuya bawa ponsel?" Kata Akashi yang tiba-tiba menanyakan soal ponsel.

" Kurasa aku bawa." Kata Kise merogoh tasnya dan keluarlah ponsel dengan casing berwarna putih layar sentuh alias andr*id di hadapan Akashi.

" Bawa sini ponselmu." Kata Akashi dan Kise pun langsung memberikannya ke Akashi. Dan Akashi pun mulai memasukkan nomornya di ponsel Kise sekalian Akashi meminta nomor ponsel Kise melalui ponsel layar sentuh dengan casing berwarna hitam alias andr*id milik Akashi. Dan dia pun langsung memberikan ponsel Kise ke pemiliknya.

" Simpan nomorku di ponselmu. Kalau ada apa-apa juga ada masalah, kau bisa menelponku juga SMS ke aku." Kata Akashi.

" Oke, makasih Sei-kun." Kata Kise tersenyum dan Akashi pun sedikit merona. Dan Akashi pun memasang wajah senyumnya.

" Itterashai, Tetsuya. (" Hati-hati dijalan, Tetsuya.")" Kata Akashi masih tersenyum. Dan wajah Kuroko sedikit merona dan dia pun membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

" Hai, ittekimasu, Sei-kun. (" Ya, aku berangkat, Sei-kun.")" Kata Kise juga ikutan tersenyum meskipun masih ada sedikit semburat malunya dan dia pun masuk ke universitas. Wajah Akashi pun ikutan memerah dan dia langsung tancap gas buat pergi ke kantor.

~Time Skip…~

 **Universitas Tokyo, Tokyo, Japan**

Di sore harinya tepat setelah mahasiswa mahasiswi pulang dari kampus, Kise pun menunggu Akashi di depan gerbang. Dan dia sudah dikepung oleh berandalan kampus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haizaki Shougo dan Hanamiya Makoto. Kise sebetulnya takut pada mereka berdua tapi dia memasang wajah datarnya agar tidak kelihatan kalau dia lagi takut.

" Yo, Kise. Kau nunggu siapa, hah?" Kata Haizaki yang menaruh tangan kanannya di tembok.

" Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Kise datar sekaligus berusaha melawan rasa takutnya pada Haizaki dan Hanamiya.

" Eh, beraninya kau melawan kami." Kata Hanamiya menarik paksa kepala Kuroko dan Hanamiya mendekati wajahnya dan Kuroko pun menutup matanya dan dia berdoa sekaligus berteriak dalam hati kalau dia lagi ketakutan dan butuh pertolongan. Akashi yang mau menjemput Kise diam-diam berhenti sekitar satu meter dari gerbang Universitas Tokyo. Merasa nyawa calon kekasihnya terancam, dia pun mengambil 2 gunting merah. Dan Akashi pun berjalan tanpa suara hingga jaraknya tiga puluh sentimeter dari Hanamiya dan Haizaki. Lalu dia melemparnya ke kepala Haizaki dan Hanamiya.

SYUUUUTTT! JLEEEEBBB!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHH!" Teriak Haizaki dan Hanamiya secara bersamaan dan Kise yang mulai membuka matanya kaget ada gunting di kepala Hanamiya begitu juga dengan Haizaki. Lalu Haizaki dan Hanamiya mencabut gunting dari kepala dan jidat secara bersamaaan.

" OI SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI!" Kata Haizaki dan Hanamiya secara bersamaan.

" Aku yang melakukannya. Kenapa?" Kata Akashi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Haizaki dan Hanamiya memasang wajah datar dengan aura iblis mulai muncul di sekitar tubuhnya sekaligus membelakangi Kise dan dia pun memeluk Kise. Kise yang sedikit kaget pun menerima pelukan Akashi.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi memeluk Kise dan mengelus rambut baby blue milik Kise dengan lembut. Dan entah kenapa, Kise merasa aman kalau sudah berada di pelukan Akashi.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun." Kata Kise sambil menatap wajah Akashi dan Akashi pun tersenyum juga membelakangi Kise.

" Tetaplah di tembok, Tetsuya. Biar kuhabisi mereka." Kata Akashi yang memberikan perintah ke Kise dan Kise pun memberi anggukan kecil ke Akashi dan dia tetap membelakanginya.

" SIALAN KAU!/MATILAH KAU!" Kata Haizaki dan Hanamiya bersamaan kemudian mereka berlari dan mau meninju wajah Akashi namun Akashi menunduk ke bawah. Alhasil Haizaki dan Hanamiya kena tinju mereka sendiri. Akashi pun berdiri memegang kepala Haizaki dan Hanamiya dengan kedua tangannya pun menjedukkan kepala mereka dan setelah menjedukkan kepala mereka, dia pun menghantamkan wajah mereka ke trotoar hingga trotoar pun hancur sekaligus wajah mereka terkubur di dalam trotoar gara-gara Akashi. Kise pun kaget sekaligus kagum kepada Akashi terhadap kekuatan fisiknya yang melebihi manusia tersebut. Dan Akashi pun melepaskan kepala Haizaki dan Hanamiya yang wajah mereka pun terkubur di trotoar pun mengambil guntingnya. Sedangkan Haizaki dan Hanamiya yang lolos dari trotoar itu mau melarikan diri tapi karena Akashi sudah ada di depan duluan mereka pun meneguk ludah mereka gara-gara melihat aura iblis yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi.

" Hei, anak-anak preman. Sekali lagi kau mengganggu Tetsuya, kau akan merasakan neraka buatanku." Kata Akashi senyum sadis dan mereka pun lari. Akashi pun membersihkan darah dari guntingnya menggunakan sapu tangannya. Dan setelah membersihkan darah di guntingnya, dia mulai berbalik menghadap Kise.

" Tetsuya, ayo pulang." Kata Akashi tersenyum lembut ke Kise dan Kise pun membalas senyumannya dan mereka pun masuk ke mobil sport merah dan Akashi pun tancap gas.

" Kau hebat, Sei-kun. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Padahal anak-anak satu kampus takut sama mereka." Kata Kuroko datar namun dia mengagumi Akashi atas tindakannya melawan Haizaki dan Hanamiya.

" Itu bukan apa-apa bagiku. Ada yang terluka tidak?" Kata Akashi khawatir pada Kise. Dan entah kenapa Kise begitu senang kalau Akashi mengkhawatirkannya.

" Tidak ada yang terluka, Sei-kun. Makasih sudah menolongku dan menyelamatkanku. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu jadi apa aku sekarang." Kata Kise dan Akashi pun memberhentikan mobilnya dengan pelan. Akashi pun kemudian memeluk Kise dengan erat namun tidak terlalu erat dan itu pun membuat Kise bingung.

" Sei-kun?" Kata Kise bingung.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Tetsuya, kecuali aku." Kata Akashi berbisik melalui telinga Kise dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Lalu, Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Kise dan mulai menatap Kise. " Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Dari awal kita bertemu hingga sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku dan tinggal di sisiku?" Kata Akashi yang mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Kise. Kise tidak pernah menduganya, bahwa Akashi punya perasaan yang sama padanya. Kise pun tersenyum sambil menangis.

" Tetsuya, kau kenapa?" Kata Akashi kaget.

" Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku senang Sei-kun punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun." Kata Kise tersenyum yang diselingi dengan air mata kebahagiaannya. Akashi pun memeluk Kise dan Kise pun membalas pelukannya. Lalu setelah beberapa menit dilepaskannya dan Akashi menghapus air mata Kise yang keluar dari iris baby bluenya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Setelah selesai menghapus air mata Kise, Akashi pun mengelus pipi Kise dan wajah Akashi pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise lalu mencium bibir Kise dengan lembut. Kise yang awalnya kaget pun membalas ciuman Akashi. Ciuman mereka penuh kasih sayang dan cinta bukan ciuman penuh napsu. Lalu setelah beberapa menit, Akashi pun melepaskan bibirnya ke bibir Kise. Dan mereka pun saling melempar senyum.

" Tetsuya." Kata Akashi.

" Ya?" Jawab Kise.

" Kau mau ke rumahku, tidak?" Kata Akashi to the point.

" Ng, boleh saja. Tapi, apa tidak terlalu merepotkan untukmu?" Kata Kise dengan ragu-ragu.

" Tidak. Lagian aku ingin kau menginap di rumahku selama dua hari saja. Boleh?" Kata Akashi.

" Ya sudahlah." Kata Kise.

" Tapi, sebelum itu, apa aku boleh melakukan 'itu' disini?" Kata Akashi ambigu dan sontak membuat Kise kaget lalu wajahnya memanas.

" Boleh. Tapi, lakuinnya sebentar saja, ya?" Kata Kise dengan wajah memerah dan Akashi pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di belakang mobilnya. Kise pun ikutan menyusul Akashi. Kise mulai duduk di samping kanan Akashi dan mereka berdua pun berciuman. Akashi pun mencium Kise dengan rakus dan mengecap rasa vanilla yang memabukkan di bibir Kise. Akashi yang mulai memasukkan pelan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Kise dan Kise pun memejamkan matanya sambil membuka mulutnya. Lidah Akashi dan Kise saling menari dan pada akhirnya Akashi pun mendominasi bibir Kise. Merasa oksigen mau habis, mereka berdua pun melepaskan bibir mereka.

" Hah… Hah…" Kata Kise ngos-ngosan dan Akashi pun mulai mengelus lembut rambut Kise dan menciumnya. Dan Akashi pun merebahkan Kise ke kursi mobil dengan pelan. Dan saat Akashi ingin mencium Kise lagi, jari telunjuk Kise memegang bibir Akashi.

" Sei-kun. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita di lihat oleh orang?" Kata Kise sedikit takut sekaligus dengan wajahnya semakin memerah. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat Kise dan dia pun melepaskan jari telunjuk Kise dari bibirnya.

" Tenang, Tetsuya. Dari sekian jalan yang kulewati hanya jalanan inilah yang paling sepi dan jarang di lewati oleh orang-orang. Jadi, tidak usah takut." Kata Akashi mencium kening Kise dengan lembut. " Apa jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini?" Kata Akashi dengan selidik dan di sambut anggukkan kepala dari Kise.

" Jangan khawatir, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Tapi, jika kau tidak sanggup, aku akan berhenti. Bagaimana?" Kata Akashi seolah-olah memberi kesepakatan kepada Kise.

" Aku setuju, Sei-kun." Kata Kise dan Akashi sekali lagi tersenyum dan mencium Kise dengan lembut dan Kise hanya bisa memejamkan mata sekaligus merasakan bibir Akashi yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Akashi mulai mencium Kise dengan rakus dan dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat di dalam mulut Kise. Lidah mereka menari-nari, mencari siapa yang dominan. Ternyata Akashi yang menang dan terus menerus mendominasi bibir Kise. Merasa oksigen sudah habis mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terciptalah seuntas benang saliva dari mulut mereka. Kise yang terengah sedangkan Akashi tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

" Kau manis, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi menggoda Kise.

" Siapa kau bilang manis? Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini laki-laki." Kata Kise dengan datar namun dibaliknya dia kesal mendengar Akashi bilang dia manis.

" Maaf, aku tahu kau itu laki-laki. Tapi, tetap saja, kau paling manis, ha….n…" Kata Akashi dan dia mulai menggigit leher Kise dengan lembut.

" A… ahn… Sei-kun…" Desah Kise yang mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Akashi benar-benar terangsang oleh desahan Kise dan dia mulai menggigit daun telinga Kise dengan lembut juga menjilat lubang telinga Kise dengan sensual.

" A… nnnh…" Desah Kise dan dia mulai menggigit telinga Akashi dengan lembut. Akashi saat itu kaget dan kemudian dia mulai tersenyum ke Kise. Selanjutnya, Akashi melepaskan cardigan hitam milik Kuroko dan melemparnya sembarang tempat lalu Akashi membuka baju Kuroko hingga setengah badannya kelihatan. Dan Akashi bisa lihat kedua nipple Kise menegang entah karena terangsang atau karena AC di dalam mobil.

Akashi pun mulai menyubit, memelintir, dan menyusu seperti bayi di nipple kanan Kise begitu juga dengan nipple Kise. Kise mendesah nikmat seakan dia menyukai sentuhan yang Akashi berikan padanya. Dan dia pun mulai mengelus penis Kise di balik celana gombrang yang Kise pakai.

" Se… Sei-kunh… A… An…" Desah Kise dan Akashi mulai menatap Kise.

" Ada apa? Kau mau lebih?" Kata Akashi dan di sambut anggukan dari Kise. " Kau mau apa, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi seakan meminta request dari Kise.

" Tolong lakukan lebih pada bagian bawahku, aku ingin Sei-kun lakukan lebih pada bagian bawahku. Tolong jangan jahilin aku." Kata Kise memohon dan hampir menangis saat memohon. Akashi pun terkejut dan tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Kise.

" Ya, Tetsuya. Akan kuberikan lebih. Jadi, bersabar ya." Kata Akashi sambil menggoda Kise dan Kise hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Akashi nahan tawa karena melihat cara Kise ngambek seperti itu. Akashi tidak punya pilihan lain. Akashi pun membuka celana gombrang milik Kise dan melemparnya di sembarang tempat. Yang tersisa hanyalah boxer hitam milik Kise. Akashi pun mengurut penis Kise di balik boxer hitam Kise dengan kekuatan sedang.

" Se… i… kunh… lebih cepat… ahh…" Desah Kise meminta lebih dan Akashi pun mengurutnya lebih cepat hingga penisnya Kise pun berdiri.

" Wah, wah. Nampaknya penismu sudah menegang." Kata Akashi dan Kise pun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Akashi saking malunya. Dan Akashi pun membuka boxer Kise dan melemparnya. Akashi melihat betapa tegangnya penis Kise dan dia pun memegang penis Kise kemudian dia mencium, menjilat, dan memasukkan penis Kise ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus menyedot penis Kise

" Terus… kan… ah… ah…" Desah Kise dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Akashi pun menatap Kise sambil menjilat sperma Kise.

" Apa rasanya begitu enak, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi.

" Ya, sangat. Ah… Ahn…" Desah Kise. " Sei-kunh… Aku mau keluar…" Desah Kise lagi.

" Keluarkan saja, Tetsuya." Goda Akashi.

" SEI-KUNN!" Teriakan dan desahan Kise sambil memuncratkan benihnya ke dalam mulut Akashi. Kise sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang melihat mereka berdua, yang terpenting baginya dia bersama dengan Akashi. Akashi pun meneguk semua benih itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan pandangan Kise itu malah focus ke penis Akashi yang mulai berdiri.

" Kenapa Tetsuya? Kau mau menghisap penisku?" Kata Akashi tersenyum.

" Kalau iya, kenapa?" Kata Kise dengan malu-malu.

" Kalau begitu, hisaplah. Biar aku yang menemukan titik kenikmatanmu lewat jariku." Kata Akashi semakin ambigu. Kise pun menurutinya dan dia pun membuka celana beserta boxer Akashi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kise melihat penis Akashi semakin tegang sekaligus mengeluarkan sperma. Kise pun mengambil posisi dengan tengkrurap sekaligus mengangkat pantatnya agar bisa memudahkan Akashi untuk memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya. Lalu, Kise pun menghisap penis Akashi dengan memaju mundurkan kepalanya sekaligus menyedotnya dengan cepat.

Sementara, Akashi pun memasukkan jari pertamanya di dalam lubang Kise juga dia memasukkan jari keduanya di dalam lubang Kise.

" Nghhmmm… Ahhh… mmm…" Desah Kise sambil menghisap penis Akashi.

" Bagus, Tetsuya. Kau membuatku semakin enak… ah…" Desah Akashi.

" Ummmhh…" Desah Kise yang nampaknya sudah ditemukan titik kenikmatannya.

" Sudah ketemu." Kata Akashi tersenyum. " Ah… Aku mau keluar… ngghh…" Desah Akashi dan dia pun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam mulut Kise. Akashi pun menutup mulut Kise dengan tangan kirinya.

" Telan semuanya, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan Kise pun menelan semua benih dari Akashi.

" Kerja bagus, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi sambil menjilat sisa benihnya dari mulut Kise.

" Apa kau akan memasukkan penismu di dalamnya?" Kata Kise.

" Kau takut?" Kata Akashi.

" Aku sedikit takut." Kata Kuroko.

" Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Jadi, kalau sakit kita bisa berhenti, na?" Kata Akashi dan langsung di setujui oleh Kise. Lalu, Akashi pun memasukkan penisnya di dalam lubang Kise.

" A… Ahhh… Uukh…" Desah Kise.

" Tetsuya… kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Akashi khawatir.

" Hah… hah… Tidak apa-apa… tapi… entah kenapa… aku merasa berdebar… debar… seperti… ini…" Desah Kise dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

" Seperti apa rasa berdebar-debarmu?" Kata Akashi.

" Entahlah… aku ingin… lebih… dan ini… lebih enak… sebelum aku… merasakannya…" Desah Kise lagi.

" Eee. Jadi, apa aku boleh bergerak?" Kata Akashi.

" Kau boleh bergerak." Kata Kise tersenyum ke Akashi. Lalu, Akashi pun menusuk sekaligus bergerak maju mundur di dalam Kise.

" Se… i… anh…" Desah Kise dengan nikmatnya.

" Tetsuya, kau merasa enak?" Desah Akashi sambil memaju mundurkan badannya di dalam Kise.

" Ya… iya.. dan ini… terlalu… enak… ahh…" Desah Kise dan Akashi pun menusuk ke titik nikmat Kise.

" Aaaaaahh…" Desah Kise sambil mendongakkan kepalanya di atas atap mobil.

" Tetsuya… Di sini kau merasa nikmat?" Kata Akashi.

" Ya!" Desah Kise. " A… Yaaa…" Desah Kise dan dia berorgasme. Dan Kise hampir saja pingsan.

" Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi khawatir.

" Ahhh… Hngh?" Desah Kise dengan wajahnya yang memerah dengan mengeluarkan air matanya. Lalu, Akashi memangku Kise di depannya.

" A… aah… ahhh… Sei… kun… lagi… lagi… ahn… ah…" Desah Kise yang semakin erotis.

" Shit, Tetsuya, kau begitu ketat… Ngh…" Desah Akashi dan dia memegang penis Kise sekaligus mengocoknya.

" Ah… lebih cepat… tusuk… kocok lebih cepat… Um… Ahh…" Desah Kise sambil menjambak rambut Akashi.

" Tetsuya, kau semakin erotis." Kata Akashi.

" Sei-kun, cium aku." Desah Kise dan Akashi pun mencium Kise dengan rakus juga menggoyangkan kepalanya sambil menjelajah rongga mulut Kise sambil memegang pinggang Kise dan menusuknya lebih dalam sambil mengocok penis Kise dengan cepat. Lalu, mereka berdua pun melepas ciuman mereka.

" Nik… Nikmat… Lubangmu semakin ketat dan melahap penisku sepenuhnya, biarkan aku keluar di dalamnya" Desah Akashi.

" Ah… Umm… Sei-kun… Kau semakin ambigu tapi aku membiarkanmu keluar di dalamku… Karena, aku menginginkannya juga penuh dengan dirimu… Ummh…" Desah Kise dan itu membuat Akashi kaget sekaligus tersenyum. Lalu, dia mencium Kise dengan singkat.

" Akan kubuat kau penuh akan diriku… hingga kau tidak bisa di sentuh oleh orang lain selain aku…" Desah Akashi.

" Sei-kun… Aku mau keluar…" Desah Kise.

" Kita akan keluar bersama…" Desah Akashi. Lalu, Akashi melepaskan penis Kise dari tangannya dan muncrat keluar bagaikan air mancur.

" TETSUYAAA!/SEIII-KUUUNN!" Teriak mereka dengan nama pujaan hati mereka lalu Akashi menembakkan benihnya ke dalam lubang Kise. Juga soal benihnya Kise terkena wajah mereka berdua. Lalu, Akashi pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Kise.

Lalu, Akashi pun mendekat ke Kise kemudian menjilat wajah Kise yang terkena benihnya sendiri Kise pun ikutan menjilat wajah Akashi hingga bersih.

" Tetsuya, aku ambil tisu dulu." Kata Akashi dan di sambut anggukkan dari Kise. Kemudian Akashi pun mengambil tisu dan dia pun membersihkan benihnya dari lubang Kise. Dan Akashi pun sekalian memakaikan celana sekaligus baju Kise setelah itu giliran dirinya yang memakai celana.

" Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi.

" Hm?" Jawab Kise.

" Maaf, aku sudah kelewatan batas." Kata Akashi. Kise pun hanya tersenyum dan memegang pipi Akashi dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hmm." Kata Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. " Memang itu seharusnya kau lakukan padaku dan juga itu sangat nikmat, sungguh." Kata Kise tersenyum ke Akashi.

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kata Akashi dan Kise pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Akashi.

" Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Asalkan kau di sini, aku merasa aman juga aku semakin mencintai Sei-kun tidak peduli siapa dirimu." Kata Kise dengan datar memaafkan Akashi sekaligus mengatakan yang jujur. Akashi sangat terkejut saat Kise mengucapkannya dan itulah Kise, meskipun wajahnya sedatar Teflon tapi dia jujur dan polos bak malaikat.

" Tetsuya, aku tidak menyangka kau mengatakan seperti ini kepadaku." Kata Akashi tersenyum dan menabrakkan dahinya dengan dahi Kise dengan pelan. " Tapi, aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu." Tambah Akashi sambil tersenyum di depan Kise.

" Aku juga begitu, Sei-kun. Aku juga bersyukur bisa memilikimu, meskipun kau sadis sekaligus overprotektif terhadapku tapi kau selalu membuatku merasa aman dan selalu mempercayaimu secara bersamaan." Kata Kise dengan jujur sekaligus dengan senyuman kecilnya.

" Kau memiliki omongan yang pedas juga manis di saat bersamaan." Kata Akashi tertawa kecil.

" Ya, begitulah aku. Aku hanya bicara berdasarkan fakta yang ada." Kata Kise datar.

" Kau ini suka amati orang?" Tanya Akashi.

" Ya, begitulah." Jawab Kise.

" Tapi, itulah yang kusukai darimu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dan dia pun mencium bibir Kise dan Kise pun membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang hanya sekadar tabrakan itu pun membuat kesan yang manis di antara mereka berdua lalu Akashi pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. " Tetsuya, kalau kau merasa lelah setelah aktivitas tadi, mendingan kau tidur. Nanti aku bangunkan kau setelah sampai." Tambah Akashi sambil mengelus lembut Kepala Kise.

" Jika kau berkata seperti itu, akan kulakukan." Kata Kise menguap dan dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil dan dia pun jatuh tertidur. Akashi pun melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti badan Kise dengan jasnya. Lalu, Akashi pun mengecup dahi Kise.

" Sweet Dream. Jangan lupa mimpi tentang aku, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi dan dia pun kembali duduk di kursi kemudinya lalu dia menancap gas pada mobilnya. Kise yang sedang tertidur hingga dia mimpi sesuatu.

 **Unknown Place**

Ketika Kise membuka matanya, dia pun berada di sebuah ruangan putih dan dia melihat serpihan di cermin. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Ada dia dan Akashi di serpihan cermin tersebut.

Dia melihat dirinya memakai jaket tebal dan syal berwarna biru muda begitu juga dengan Akashi tapi dia berwarna merah dan mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan.

Dia juga melihat dirinya dan Akashi menatap pohon gersang dan saat itu memang musim dingin juga mereka masih bergandengan tangan.

Dia juga melihat dirinya merenungkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang dia renungkan.

Dia juga melihat dirinya melepas tangannya dari tangan Akashi dan dia mulai bernyanyi lagu Proof Of Life bagian Reff:

 _~Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo~_ _  
_

 _~Nee onegai Ima kono toki dake wa~_ _  
_

 _~waratte itai yo ..._ _Anata no yoko de~_ _  
_

 _~yasashii uta wo utatte itai~_

Dia bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas begitu lembut, merdu dan indah juga itu yang membuat Akashi tersenyum mendengar suaranya.

" _Kirei no koeda, Tetsuya. (" Suaramu indah, Tetsuya.")"_ Kata Akashi dari serpihan itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia, dia memanggil dirinya Tetsuya. Sama seperti Akashi memanggil nama depannya.

" _Doumo arigatou desu. Kimi ha kinitta desu ne, Sei-kun. (" Terima kasih banyak. Kau menyukainya, Akashi-kun.")"_ Kata dirinya tersenyum. Dan dia juga melihat dirinya hidunnya mengeluarkan darah begitu juga dengan mulutnya batuk mengeluarkan darah dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Kise saat itu shock dan dia menatap seolah berkata " Apa artinya ini semua? Jadi, Sei-kun kehilangan aku pada 4 tahun yang lalu?". Dan semuanya belum selesai.

" _TETSUYA! DOUSHITA NO? SHIKKARI SHITE! OI, TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU KENAPA? BERTAHANLAH! OI, TETSUYA!")"_ Kata Akashi mulai panik melihat dirinya pingsan dan Akashi menyadari ada noda darah yang tertempel di kedua telapak tangannya. Akashi pun langsung membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit untuk mendiagnosa dirinya.

Kise benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ini semua tetapi dia harus menghilangkan itu karena dia benar-benar penasaran tentang dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dia melihat dirinya sadar dan berada di rumah sakit juga dia melihat dirinya menguping pembicaraan antara Akashi dengan seseorang pria berjas putih berambut hijau lumut dan memakai kacamata.

" _Shintarou, langsung to the point saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tetsuya?"_ Kata Akashi dengan pria bernama Shintarou. Dan Kise mendapat pembelajaran bagus bahwa Akashi memang selalu to the point alias langsung ke intinya.

" _Akashi, sebenarnya, kuroko mengidap komplikasi tumor otak dan sarcoma. Dan kedua penyakitnya sudah menginjak stadium 4."_ Kata Shintarou menjawabnya langsung dan satu hal lagi pembelajaran bagus bahwa nama keluarganya 4 tahun yang lalu adalah Kuroko bukan Kise. Dan Kise bisa lihat bahwa Akashi terkejut mendengar diagnose dari Shintarou.

" _Jodan janai no? (" Kau tidak bercanda?") Penyakit komplikasi Tetsuya sudah mencapai stadium 4!? Sejak kapan dia punya penyakit seperti itu?"_ Kata Akashi yang mulai marah dengan Shintarou sekaligus memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tidak becus melindungi Kuroko. Saat itu Kise merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik. Bukan hanya melihat Kuroko, pria yang mirip dengannya terbaring di rumah sakit tapi tatapan Akashi antara marah, sedih, sekaligus tidak menerima kenyataan yang tertera jelas dari matanya.

" _Kudengar dari Saga-senpai, dia memiliki penyakit ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dia mendiagnosanya kalau dia mengalami tumor otak. Dia menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Dan Saga-senpai bilang kalau aku tidak boleh memberitahumu soal penyakit Kuroko. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu. Karena, aku tahu bahwa hanya kau yang tahu soal dia. Itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nodayo."_ Kata Shintarou mengatakan kenyataan yang sebetulnya terjadi meskipun pada akhirnya dia tsundere dan Akashi pun tidak punya kata-kata untuk diucapkannya alias speechless.

" _Aku permisi dulu, Akashi."_ Tambah Shintarou dan dia berjalan meninggalkan Akashi di ruang tempat dirinya di rawat. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, Kise mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Eh, kenapa aku menangis? Ini aneh." Kata Kise dan dia pun menghapus air matanya juga menguatkan mentalnya untuk melihat kejadian melalui serpihan cermin itu.

Dia juga melihat Akashi masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan dia melihat bahwa Kuroko sadar dan dia lari memeluk Kuroko sambil terisak sekaligus membisikkan kata maaf melalui telinga Kuroko dan dia juga melihat Kuroko begitu menyesalinya lalu, dia membalas pelukan Akashi dan dia berkata:

" _Doushita no Sei-kun? Mou nakanaide. Boku ha Sei-kun wo shinjitsu no koto oshietenai iru ha gomenne. Sore ha boku no shinjitsu koto oshietenai ha nazenara, Sei-kun ha boku no koto hanarerutte, mou boku no koto aenai. Dakara, sore ha boku ha sei-kun ni oshietenai. (" Kenapa Sei-kun? Sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sei-kun. Itu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena, Sei-kun bakal menjauhiku, terus kau tidak akan menemuiku. Jadi, itulah kenapa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sei-kun.")"_ Dan juga Kuroko terisak setelah mengucapkan yang sesungguhnya ke Akashi. Lalu, di dalam ruangan Kuroko inilah ada mereka berdua yang menangis sambil berpelukan.

Melihat serpihan satu ini membuat Kise menangis dan betapa menyesalnya dia menuju ke mimpi ini, melakukan 'itu' ke Akashi, menjemputnya dari kampus, membawa masuk ke rumahnya dan yang paling penting pertemuannya dengan Akashi yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Pada akhirnya, dia bakal mengulang takdir yang sama.

" Tidak. Jangan menangis. Aku tetap harus mengamati melalui serpihan ini. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi." Kata Kise dan dia pun siap melihat serpihan selanjutnya.

Selanjutnya dia melihat serpihan cermin itu. Dia melihat setelah mereka berdua berhenti menangis Akashi mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Kuroko menuju ke ruang musik yang letaknya hampir dekat dengan kantin lalu Akashi membuka sebuah grand piano dan dia memainkan lagu yang berjudul My Life dari Alan. Baik Kuroko maupun Kise begitu terpesona melihat permainan piano dari Akashi dan nada yang dia mainkan tidak meleset sekalipun. Setidaknya, serpihan ini tidak membuatnya menangis lagi.

Tapi, masih ada lagi serpihan cermin itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kise. Pandangan Kuroko yang buram sekaligus pendengarannya sudah tidak ada alias tidak bisa dengar dan dia hampir terjatuh di lantai jika bukan Akashi yang menyelamatkannya. Dan selanjutnya dia melihat Kuroko menyentuh sekaligus meraba wajah Akashi.

" _Tetsuya, doushite ore no kao no koto sawatte iru? (" Tetsuya, kenapa kau menyentuh wajahku?")"_ Kata Akashi dan menatap mata Kuroko. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat kedua mata Kuroko menjadi buram bahkan buta.

" _Tetsuya, omae ha buraindo desuka? Oi, kotae yo Tetsuya!? (" Tetsuya, kamu buta? Oi, jawab Tetsuya!?")"_ Kata Akashi nyaris meneriaki Kuroko dan dia mengetahui kalau Kuroko sudah tuli. Akashi hampir menangis namun dia menahannya demi Kuroko. Lalu, Kuroko menghapus air mata Akashi dengan salah satu tangannya. Dan akhirnya kedua tangannya kehilangan sentuhan dan perasa. Kise harus kuat melihat ini semua. Dan dia pun melanjutkan melihat serpihan cermin itu.

Akashi yang kaget melihat kondisi Kuroko semakin parah membawanya ke ruangannya. Namun, suara Kuroko yang hampir serak atau bisa dikatakan mau hilang pun mencegahnya membawanya ke ruangan itu.

" _One… onegai, Se… Sei-kun. I… ika… naide. Da… dareka bo… boku w…o so… ba n… i i… ru? O… ne… ga… i, i… ika… naide. (" Ku… kumohon, Se… Sei-kun. Ja… jang… an per… gi. Si… siapa yan… yang ber… berada di… di si… sisiku? Ku… kumohon a… jang… an per… gi.")"_ Kata Kuroko dengan serak dan Akashi memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mencium bibir Kuroko dengan singkat lalu dia melepaskannya.

" _Ore ha doko ni mo ikanai. Isha ha yondenai. Dakara, omae ha ore wo issho ni itte. Omae no heya. (" Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan panggil dokter. Jadi, kau ikut denganku. Ke kamarmu.")"_ Kata Akashi tersenyum dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ke ruangannya.

Kise kemudian mengerti kenapa Akashi bisa tahu nama depannya juga kenapa dia menangis di hari pertamanya bertemu. Jadi, dia cinta dengan Kuroko 4 tahun yang lalu, meskipun dia tidak bersamanya lagi.

Lalu, setelah mengangkat Kuroko ke ruangannya, Akashi mendengar Kuroko bersenandung dengan lembut. Akashi berkata _" Kirei no koeda, Tetsuya. (" Suaramu indah, Tetsuya.")"_ sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

Kise bisa melihat Kuroko menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Akashi dan Akashi pun mendekapnya sambil menghirup Aroma di rambut Kuroko. Kuroko dengan mata yang buram menatap mata Akashi yang berwarna deep crimson-gold tersebut.

" _Ko… kodoku na se… sekai wo tsu… tsuma… rete… mo, bo… ku… ha ki… mi wo zut… to so… ba ni… iru… yo. Wasu… renai… de, ki… mi ha itsu… mo, hi… tori… ja… janai yo. (" Bah… kan ka…u di… seli…muti di… di dunia ya… ng se… pi, a… ku ak… an a… da di… si… sisimu. Ja… jangan lu… pakan i…tu, ka…u tak… kan sen… sendiri, aku… kan… me… nemanimu.")"_ Kata Kuroko terbata-bata lalu Akashi memeluknya kembali.

Jadi, sejauh ini ada pertanyaan di benak Kise. Yang pertama apa arti mimpi ini sesungguhnya? kedua apa dia di reinkarnasi agar bisa bertemu dengan Akashi dan ketiga apa arti pertemuannya dengan Akashi di Tokyo Tower selama 4 hari yang lalu? Dan itu yang membuat Kise yang semakin bingung. Dan dia pun siap melihat serpihan cermin itu lagi.

Kise bisa melihat betapa memprihatinkan Kondisi Kuroko saat ini. Rambutnya hampir habis, tubuhnya jadi lebih kurus di bandingkan biasanya, Akashi tetap datang menjenguknya setiap hari dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Kuroko tidak bisa merasakan apapun tapi dia merasa tangan Akashi hangat dan dia merasakan jari-jari Akashi erat sambil mengucapkan tidak melainkan bisikan yang membuat Kuroko terharu. Bisikan yang Akashi katakan adalah _" Aishiteru, Tetsuya. (" Aku cinta padamu, Tetsuya.")"_

Hati Kise terenyuh melihat ini dan dia hampir tidak kuat melihat serpihan ini dan dia sekali lagi harus ingat bahwa dia adalah laki-laki kepala batu dan mudah penasaran terhadap sesuatu jadi dia tetap melanjutkan melihat serpihan cermin itu.

Kise melihat serpihan cermin itu lagi. Dan dia melihat Kuroko membuka jendela di ruangannya tempat dia di rawat lalu di cegat oleh Akashi. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan mendapatkan buliran salju kemudian meleleh dengan cepat di tangannya.

Kemudian, Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Akashi sambil mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Akashi.

" _Su… ki… ni… nat… te… ku… re… te…, a… ri… ga… to… u…, bo… ku… mo… Sei… kun… no… ko… to… su… ki… de… su… (" Te… ri… ma… ka… sih… su… dah… men… cin… tai… ku…, A… ku… ju… ga… men… cin… tai… mu…, Sei… kun…")"_ Bisikan itu membuat Akashi kaget sekaligus senan kemudian dia mencium bibir Kuroko dengan sangat lembut.

" Apakah ini akhir dari serpihan ini?" Kata Kise dan serpihan itu menghadap kepadanya. " Tunggu kayaknya masih ada. Akan kulihat sampai selesai." Tambah Kise dan dia harus menguatkan hatinya.

Serpihan cermin itu dia melihat Akashi menatap fotonya bersama dengan Kuroko. Posisinya seperti Akashi memeluk kedua bahu Kuroko di samping kanan Kuroko dan wajahnya mengenai wajah Kuroko juga di samping kanannya ada Kuroko yang duduk di kursi roda juga kedua tangannya di taruh diatas kedua pahanya dan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum dengan lembut.

Selanjutnya Kise melihat Akashi mengambil foto itu dan memeluk foto sekaligus menangis tanpa suara. Kise juga ikutan nangis saat itu juga.

" Sei-kun… Aku baru tahu kau sebegitu menderitanya… semenjak kau kehilangan Kuroko-san…" Kata Kise sesegukkan menahan tangisannya. Dan dia pun melanjutkan melihat serpihan itu.

Dia melihat Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style dan berlari menuju ke rumah sakit.

 _(" Onegai, ikanaide, Tetsuya. Ore ha omae wo zutto soba ni iru. Dakara ikuna. (" Kumohon, jangan pergi, Tetsuya. Aku selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi, jangan pergi.") Kamisama, jangan bawa Tetsuya. Aku mohon jangan bawa dia.")_ Dan Kise bisa mendengar suara hati Akashi yang begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Kuroko.

Selanjutnya, dia melihat Akashi yang masih menggendong Kuroko berlari menuju ke rumah sakit. Pintu rumah sakit terbuka otomatis untuk Akashi yang masih menggendong Kuroko dan di situ tertulis Midorima's Hospital.

" _DAREKA TETSUYA WO TASUKETE KUDASAI! KARE HA FUTATABI SHINDE IMASHITA! ("SIAPA SAJA TOLONG TETSUYA! DIA LAGI SEKARAT!")"_ Teriak Akashi dan langsung saja para suster itulangsung mengambil kasur hitam dan menggeretnya di hadapan mereka. Lalu Akashi menaruh Kuroko dengan pelan diatas kasur hitam. Kemudian, para suster itu lari membawa Kuroko dan Akashi mengikuti para suster itu sampai di UGD. Akashi mau masuk tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh suster tersebut. Dan terpaksa dia menunggu sekaligus menunggu hasil dari dokter. Raut wajah Akashi benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Kuroko.

" Sei-kun…" Kata Kise dengan wajah yang cemas juga namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan kalau dia ingin masuk ke dalam cermin pun gak bakalan bisa.

Selanjutnya Kise melihat dokter yang sama seperti di cermin sebelumnya menemui Akashi.

" Shintarou-san?" Kata Kise terkejut dan Kise merasa dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini sekaligus dokter di Midorima's Hospital.

" _Ara, Akashi? Ohisashiburi desu, nodayo. (" Oh, Akashi? Lama tidak bertemu, nodayo.")"_ Kata Shintarou mendatangi Akashi.

" Ini hampir berbeda ketika aku melihatnya di Bagian Kuroko-san." Kata Kise dan dia pun terus mengamati cermin itu.

" _Hisashiburi, Shintarou. Tetsuya no jouken ha? (" Lama tidak bertemu, Shintarou. Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?")"_ Kata Akashi to the point.

" _Akashi ha zenzen kawattenai. Tsuneni Pointo desu. (" Akashi sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu to the point.") Ok, aku langsung ke intinya saja. Akashi, sebenarnya, Kuroko mengidap komplikasi tumor otak dan sarcoma. Dan kedua penyakitnya sudah menginjak stadium 4."_ Kata Shintarou dan itu membuat Akashi tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dikatakan Shintarou. Dan serpihan cermin itu Midorima menjelaskan tentang Kuroko beserta diagnosanya sama seperti di cermin sebelumnya.

/Untuk melihat apa yang dikatakan Midorima silahkan tekan tombol up untuk lebih rinci. Back To The Story./

Selanjutnya, Kise melihat Akashi yang sedang menenangkan dirinya dan masuk ke ruangan Kuroko dan dia melihat Kuroko sadar. Sontak Akashi lari memeluk Kuroko sambil terisak sekaligus membisikkan kata maaf karena tidak bisa melindunginya. Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sama seperti cermin sebelumnya. Bisikan Kuroko di telinga Akashi membuatnya tidak habis pikir dan dia pun tetap memeluk Kuroko sambil terisak.

" Sei-kun… Hiks…" Kata Kise nangis sesegukkan. Lalu, Kise melihat serpihan cermin muncul lagi.

Dia melihat Akashi menyuapi Kuroko dan Akashi selalu memajukan telinganya menunggu apa yang di katakan Kuroko padanya. Karena, indra bicara, pendengaran, juga sentuhannya sudah tidak ada alias tidak merasakan apapun.

" Sei-kun, aku baru tahu kau adalah pria yang setia." Kata Kise. ( _" Apa aku bisa seperti Sei-kun jika Sei-kun memiliki kondisi seperti Kuroko-san? Aku belum tentu bisa jadi seperti dia."_ ) Kata Kise merenung dalam hati. Namun, segera ditepisnya karena dia melihat sesuatu lagi di serpihan cermin itu lagi.

Dia melihat Akashi memakai jaket merahku juga syal merahku dan celana coklat juga sepatu coklat. Dan Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan heran. Meskipun matanya sudah tidak secerah dulu alias buram.

Akashi membisikkan ke Kuroko bahwa dia keluar sebentar untuk memberi vanilla milkshake hangat khusus untuk Kuroko. Meskipun wajah Kuroko datar tapi binar matanya menunjukkan rasa senang. Dan Akashi tahu ada yang mau Kuroko katakan jadi dia dekati telinganya hingga ke bibir Kuroko.

" _Cepatlah pulang, Sei-kun. Cuacanya begitu buruk."_ Kata Kuroko mengkhawatirkan Akashi. Akashi mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera kembali sebelum badai memburuk dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk lalu dia meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di ruangannya. Kuroko hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan Akashi dan dia melihat langit dengan mata yang buta untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

" Terus, apa yang terjadi?" Kata Kise melanjutkan pengamatannya. Belum beberapa detik setelah Kise mengatakannya serpihan cermin muncul di hadapannya. Dan dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Dia melihat Kuroko kabur dari ruangannya dan berlari tertatih-tatih juga seluruh badan termasuk wajahnya menjadi sepucat mayat tidak bahkan lebih dari sekedar itu.

" Kenapa, Kuroko-san berlari? Apa dia mencari Sei-kun?" Kata Kise dan sepertinya dugaannya tepat. Dia ingin mencari keberadaan Akashi tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Juga Kise bisa melihat air mata Kuroko menetes satu per satu di antara butiran salju itu.

Sekali lagi serpihan cermin pun muncul di hadapannya dan dia melihat Akashi kembali dari belanja dan masuk ke ruangan di mana Kuroko seharusnya berada tiba-tiba menghilang. Akashi secara reflex menjatuhkan barang-barangnya beserta vanilla milkshake hangat milik Kuroko sudah tumpah karena dia jatuhkan dan Akashi pun dengan panic mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

" Oh tidak. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak." Kata Kise datar namun tidak dengan tangan juga kakinya.

Dia Melihat Akashi sedang berteriak dan teriakannya seperti ini:

" _TETSUYA! DOKO NI IRU NO!? KOTAE YO TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU DIMANA!? JAWAB AKU, TETSUYA!")"_

" Sei-kun, tolong segera bertemu dengannya. Perasaanku beneran tidak enak." Kata Kise datar namun mukanya sudah memucat.

Dia melihat Akashi mencari Kuroko selama 3 jam 30 menit 15 detik dan Akashi pun menuju ke pohon gersang di mana tempat bermain Akashi dan Kuroko. Dan Akashi menemui Kuroko tertidur ditumpukkan salju atau lebih tepatnya dia meninggal. Dan sudah Kise duga perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Di tambah lagi teriakan Akashi sekaligus menangis dan memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

" Tidak… Tidak… Tidak… TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriak Kise sekaligus menangis melihat keadaan Kuroko yang begitu identik dengannya terbujur kaku di tumpukkan salju.

" Kenapa harus begini? Hiks… Kenapa… Hiks…" Kata Kise sudah hampir tidak sanggup melihat serpihan cermin itu.

Dan serpihan cermin itu tetap memperlihatkan ingatan 4 tahun yang lalu. Mau tidak mau Kise harus melihatnya.

Dia melihat Akashi membaringkan Kuroko yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi di tumpukkan salju dan Akashi ikutan berbaring di samping Kuroko dan memejamkan matanya.

" Tidak… Tidak, Sei-kun. Jangan… JANGAAAAAAAANNNN!" Teriak Kise sambil menangis. Dan dia melihat 1 jam kemudian dia di temukan oleh Shintarou dan ketiga kawannya yang memiliki rambut ungu dan 2 pria memiliki rambut hitam namun yang satu matanya tertutup oleh poni di bagian kiri.

Akashi yang sudah sadar dan tidak ada Kuroko di sampingnya membuatnya benar-benar menyesal sekaligus tidak menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Dan dia melihat di tanggal 31 january yang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya, Kuroko sekaligus hari kematian Kuroko tertera di serpihan cermin tersebut.

Dia melihat Akashi memakai kaos biru muda, jaket coklat, jeans biru juga sepatu hitam dan dia membawa sebuket mawar biru dan putih yang memang sudah jadi tumpukkan tersebut. Dan dia melihat pohon gersang yang selalu di tutupi salju yang merupakan tempat main Akashi dan Kuroko. Di sinilah ada satu makam yang bertuliskan:

 _KUROKO TETSUYA_

 _Date Of Birth : 31_ _st_ _January 19xx_

 _Died: 31_ _st_ _January 20xx_

Akashi menaruh buket bunga itu dan mencium makam tersebut.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuya. (" HBD, Tetsuya.") Dan maaf kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu dari awal, kau pasti tidak tinggalkan aku." Dan akhirnya aku pun mendoakannya juga sambil menangisi Tetsuya. Senyummu, wajahmu, juga rupamu aku tidak akan melupakanmu Tetsuya. Tetsuya, ore no tenshi yo, yasurakani. (" Tetsuya, malaikatku, istirahatlah dengan tenang.")"_ Kata Akashi dengan senyum sedihnya.

Lalu, semua serpihan itu menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan Kise. Dan Kise merasa sedih juga bingung. Pertanyaan pun sangat banyak yang ada di benaknya.

" Aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu, Tetsuya-kun." Kata pria memakai baju, celana, sepatu juga jubah berwarna putih dan tudung dari jubah itu menutupi bagian rambut juga wajahnya. Kise yang terkejut pun berbalik dan melihat sosok putih itu.

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Kise dengan datar sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Kau mau tahu siapa aku?" Kata sosok putih itu dengan datar dan Kise sangat kenal suaranya.

" Tentu saja." Kata Kise datar.

" Baiklah." Kata sosok putih itu membuka tudungnya dan nampaklah rambut bersurai baby blue juga warna matanya yang juga berwarna baby blue. Dan Kise kaget melihatnya.

" Kau adalah…" Kata Kise datar namun tidak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya juga dia tahu siapa sosok yang mirip dengan Kise.

" Yep. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Tetsuya-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan datar. " Soal pertanyaan yang bertumpuk di dalam hatimu, aku bisa menjawab sebisaku." Kata Kuroko datar. " Kau mau tahu jawabannya atau tidak?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

" Aku mau tahu jawaban langsung darimu, Kuroko-san." Kata Kise dengan datar.

" Yang pertama apa arti mimpi ini sesungguhnya? Artinya, kau bisa melihat betapa pahit dan manisnya 4 tahun yang lalu." Kata Kuroko datar.

" Jadi, semua ini hanyalah ingatanmu 4 tahun yang lalu? Bukan ingatanku?" Kata Kise dengan datar namun penasaran.

" Ya, ini semua adalah ingatanku 4 tahun yang lalu dan ini bukanlah ingatanmu, Tetsuya-kun. Jawabanmu ada di pertanyaan no 2. Dan itu benar kau di reinkarnasi di keluarga Kise semenjak aku berumur 8 tahun tepatnya setelah aku mendapat penyakit kanker otak dan sarcoma secara tidak langsung dan memang benar kau di reinkarnasi agar bisa bertemu dengan Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan datar.

" Terus kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Se… Maksudku Akashi-san?" Tanya Kise.

" Jawabanmu ada di pertanyaan no 3. Kau di tugaskan untuk menggantikan diriku yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini dan menggeser posisiku di dalam hati Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan datar membuat Kise terperanjat kaget.

" Apa maksudnya ini?" Kata Kuroko datar berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya.

" Maksudku kau harus menggantikanku di dunia ini dan menggeser posisiku di dalam hati Sei-kun bertujuan demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikannya juga. Jadi, aku tidak mau dia menderita secara terus menerus karena aku. Jadi, Tuhan mereinkarnasimu supaya kau bisa bersanding dengan Sei-kun." Kata Kuroko datar.

" Apa aku harus menanggung takdir yang sama sepertimu, Kuroko-san? Kalau iya, maka aku tidak mau." Kata Kise datar sekaligus menolak.

" Tenanglah, itu hanya masa lalu. Kau tetap bisa bersanding dengan Sei-kun. Lagian, dia benar-benar nyaman saat dia bersamamu, kan?" Kata Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

" Itu memang benar." Kata Kise datar namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

" Fufu, jadi, aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk Tetsuya-kun." Kata Kuroko.

" Apa itu?" Kata Kise.

" Apa kau mencintai Sei-kun dengan sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Kuroko dan Kise sudah menemukan jawabannya.

" Aku sangat mencintainya, Kuroko-san." Kata Kise tersenyum.

" Begitu." Kata Kuroko tersenyum kecil. " Tetsuya-kun, aku punya permintaan." Kata Kuroko dengan datar.

" Apa itu?" Kata Kise dengan datar.

" Tanggal 31 january, aku ingin Sei-kun mengunjungi makamku untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau juga ikut serta." Kata Kuroko datar.

" Kenapa, harus aku yang ikutan?" Kata Kise datar.

" Karena, ini yang terakhir dan tolong sampaikan pesanku ke dia. Bilang kalau aku selalu mencintaimu dan mengawasimu di atas sana juga kau harus mencari pendamping lain yang bisa dan selalu berada di sisimu dan juga aku tidak mau kau menderita dan terpuruk hingga gila gara-gara aku. Ini memang permintaan yang egois tapi kau harus tahu ini demi kebaikanmu." Kata Kuroko datar sambil menyampaikan pesan.

" Baiklah, akan kusampaikan." Kata Kise datar.

" Terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun juga maaf karena kau juga ikut repot dalam urusan ini." Kata Kuroko datar dengan rasa bersalah.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot." Kata Kise datar.

" Begitu ya. Tolong sampaikan pada tanggal 31 january. Dan Tetsuya-kun, aku merasa Sei-kun sangat nyaman denganmu. Apa aku benar?" Kata Kuroko datar.

" Ya, dia begitu nyaman denganku begitu juga denganku." Kata Kise tersenyum kecil.

" Yah, sampai di sini obrolanku denganmu. Kurasa kita harus berpisah, Tetsuya-kun." Kata Kuroko datar.

" Ya. Selamat tinggal dan jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kuroko-san." Kata Kise tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Kuroko pun membalas uluran tangan Kise.

" Kau juga, Tetsuya-kun." Kata Kuroko dan kemudian tubuh Kuroko perlahan menghilang dan menjadi butiran salju beserta wajahnya. Kise pun mendongak ke atas dan dia merasa lega juga tidak menyesal mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini.

* * *

 **Akashi's Room, Tokyo, Japan**

Kise membuka matanya dan dia sudah berada di kamar Akashi. Kise pun bangun dengan perlahan dan melihat ke jam beker di dinding yang menunjukkan jam 3 malam.

" Apa aku tidur selama ini?" Kata Kise datar namun tidak menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

" Kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi memakai baju merah dan celana pendek berwarna hitam juga rambutnya yang tidak di sisir di belakang dan model rambutnya yang mirip dengan Kise, dan itu membuat Kise semakin terpesona kepada Akashi.

" Sei-kun. Oh ya, Ryou-nii…" Kata Kise baru ingat dengan Ryouta namun perkataannya di potong oleh Akashi.

" Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku sudah menelpon Ryouta dan dia mengizinkanmu untuk bermalam di sini." Kata Akashi jujur.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Kise menghela napas lega.

" Kau begitu nyenyak hingga aku tidak enak untuk membangunkanmu." Kata Akashi mendatangi Kise dan menyentuh wajahnya yang identik dengan Kuroko. Kise pun memegang tangan Akashi sambil memejamkan matanya. Rupanya dia begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan Akashi.

" Sei-kun, tidak tidur sampai jam segini?" Tanya Kise.

" Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan barusan. Dan sekarang pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekalian melihat keadaanmu." Kata Akashi tersenyum. " Kau mimpi indah? Apa kau bermimpi tentang aku?" Tambah Akashi.

" Setengah iya setengah tidak." Kata Kise jujur.

" Berarti kau dapat mimpi buruk, kan? Cerita kepadaku, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi penasaran.

" Kalau aku cerita, takutnya aku melukai perasaanmu juga nanti aku membuatmu jadi sedih." Kata Kise datar namun khawatir secara bersamaan.

" Tidak akan Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. " Sekarang cerita kepadaku." Kata Akashi sambil mengecup kening Kise.

" Baiklah." Kata Kise. Kise pun menceritakan semuanya. Dia melihat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu hingga Akashi mengunjungi ke makam Kuroko. Akashi saat itu kaget namun raut wajahnya jadi sedih.

" Sei-kun." Kata Kise datar namun dia ikutan sedih juga.

" Jadi, melalui mimpi itu kau bisa lihat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu." Kata Akashi.

" Ya begitulah. Tapi, aku minta maaf. Karena, aku melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh kulihat." Kata Kise benar-benar merasa bersalah. Akashi menarik pelan tangan Kise dan dicium tangannya oleh Akashi.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Mungkin mimpi ini memang kamu harus tahu semuanya termasuk masa laluku. Harusnya, aku yang lebih mendetail dan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna." Kata Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Kise pun menangkup pipi Akashi dengan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan keningnya dengan kening Akashi dengan pelan.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Sei-kun. Jadi, Sei-kun dan Kuroko-san adalah teman masa kecil, ya?" Kata Kise.

" Begitulah, aku dan Kuroko adalah teman masa kecil. Dan aku pun menaksirnya sejak aku berumur 17 tahun tapi aku malah telat menyampaikan perasaanku padanya." Kata Akashi sambil menunjukkan senyum pahit. " Namun semenjak aku bertemu denganmu." Kata Akashi sambil menyentuh wajah Kise. " Rupamu, rambutmu, juga matamu begitu mirip dengannya. Begitu juga dengan sifatmu itu. Tapi, yang membedakannya adalah kau terlalu jujur." Kata Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kise.

" Hei." Kata Kise mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Aku serius, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi menatap mata Kise dan Kise benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa tatapan Akashi begitu serius padanya. " Kau pria yang terlalu jujur, stoic tidak bahkan lebih dari itu, juga kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini." Kata Akashi dan dia mulai duduk di samping Kise. Dan Kise hanya diam dan membiarkan Akashi bicara. Lalu, Akashi mulai menatap Kise dan Kise pun membalas tatapannya. " Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai reinkarnasi Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi sebagai Kise Tetsuya juga sebagai pria." Kata Akashi. " Kau mau berada di sisiku, Kise Tetsuya? Dan menerimaku apa adanya?" Kata Akashi menyatakan perasaannya ke Kise sekali lagi.

" Aku senang kau menerimaku sebagai Kise Tetsuya bukan sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan sejujurnya aku cemburu saat kau bersama dengan Kuroko-san. Tapi, itu hanyalah masa lalu." Kata Kise dan Akashi terkejut.

" Tetsuya, kau cemburu kepada Kuroko juga aku?" Kata Akashi.

" Ya. Kenapa emangnya?" Kata Kise datar namun sewot secara bersamaan.

" Hehe." Kata Akashi tertawa kecil.

" Kenapa kau ketawa?" Kata Kise dengan wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat.

" Tidak. Hanya saja aku senang." Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kise. " Bahwa kau begitu cemburu dengan Kuroko bersama denganku. Entah kenapa, aku begitu senang." Kata Akashi masih senyum. " Terima kasih, kau membuat hatiku senang, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi mengecup singkat bibir Kise dan wajah Kise sedikit memerah.

" Sama-sama. Aku punya berita mengejutkan untukmu." Kata Kise.

" Apa itu?" Kata Akashi.

" Aku bertemu dengan Kuroko-san lewat mimpi itu." Kata Kise dan Akashi terkejut mendengarnya namun dia menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dengan wajah datarnya.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau dan Kuroko membicarakan apa?" Kata Akashi penasaran.

" Tidak banyak. Hanya tentang diriku dan tugasku." Kata Kise.

" Tugasmu?" Kata Akashi.

" Yep. Tugasku adalah menggantikan posisi Kuroko di dunia ini dan menggeser posisi Kuroko di dalam hati Sei-kun. Dan ini bertujuan demi kebaikanku dan kebaikanmu juga." Kata Kise.

" Sepertinya kau sudah melakukannya, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kise.

" Maksudmu?" Kata Kuroko datar sekaligus heran.

" Kau sudah menggantikan Kuroko yang meninggal dunia dengan dirimu bahkan kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan bahkan aku mulai melupakan Kuroko setelah aku mencintai dirimu." Kata Akashi memeluk Kise dan kemudian mencium bibir Kise dengan rakus dan dia merebahkan Kise di tempat tidurnya.

" Aku yang sangat mencintai dirimu. Kau pikir aku bisa melepaskanmu dariku?" Kata Akashi tersenyum.

" Kurasa itu mustahil." Kata Kise datar sambil menghela napas. " Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kah? Aku bersama denganmu, beneran tidak apa?" Kata Kise datar sambil mengelus pipi Akashi. Akashi meraih tangan itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di samping Kise.

" Itu tidak masalah untukku. Karena, aku sudah bilang ke kau. Bahwa aku ingin bersamamu bukan berarti kau adalah reinkarnasi Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi sebagai dirimu, Kise Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum di samping Kise. Dan Akashi melingkarkan pinggang Kise sambil menatap Kise dengan hangat. " Sebagai gantinya, kau harus berada di sisiku dan menemaniku melebihi dari yang kulakukan selama 4 tahun yang lalu ke Kuroko. Kau paham?" Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kise dan saat itu wajahnya yang awalnya datar menjadi merona karena perkataan Akashi kepadanya. Dan dia pun memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

" Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi heran dan Kise pun memberikan senyuman tulus ke Akashi.

" Baiklah. Tapi, kau juga harus membuatku bahagia." Kata Kise tersenyum.

" Pastinya." Kata Akashi tersenyum dan mencium Kise di bagian jidatnya. " Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi.

" Ya?" Kata Kise.

" Ulang tahunmu kapan?" Tanya Akashi.

" 31 januari." Kata Kise.

( _" Sama seperti hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari kematian Tetsuya. Ironis sekali."_ ) Kata Akashi di dalam hati. " Tetsuya, tanggal 31 januari, kau bisa ikut aku ke pemakaman Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi.

" Ya." Kata Kise singkat. " Tapi, buat apa?" Kata Kise datar.

" Aku hanya ingin ke pemakamannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Itu saja." Kata Akashi tersenyum. " Sudahlah sampai di sini obrolannya. Ayo tidur." Kata Akashi. Dan Kise pun menurutinya saja dan mereka berdua pun tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan mereka pun resmi jadian di tanggal 11 April.

* * *

Keesokkan Harinya…

Matahari pun telah terbit di ufuk timur yang berarti pagi telah datang. Kise pun langsung bangun dan menguap sambil menutupi mulutnya. Akashi yang masih tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk Kise dan Kise pun hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan poni rambut Akashi.

" Kau ngapain, Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi terbangun.

" Maaf. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" Kata Kise melepaskan tangannya dari poni Akashi.

" Ya. Tapi, rasanya enak begitu kau menyentuh poniku." Kata Akashi memeluk Kise sambil tersenyum.

" Sei-kun. Ini memalukan." Kata Kise dengan wajahnya memerah.

" Maaf." Kata Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Kise dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

" Kau ngapain, Sei-kun?" Kata Kise dengan wajahnya memerah lagi.

" Tentu saja pergi mandi. Apa kau tidak mau mandi berdua denganku?" Kata Akashi dan Kise pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Akashi.

" Terserah kau saja." Kata Kise dan Akashi pun hanya tertawa kecil lalu mereka berdua pun mandi.

* * *

~Skip Time…~

Setelah mandi, mereka berdua pun sarapan bersama. Dan seperti biasa Akashi berangkat kerja dengan baju formalnya juga rambutnya yang di sisir belakang. Dan sebelum Akashi pergi, tangan Akashi di tarik oleh Kise.

" Ada apa, Tetsuya? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Kata Akashi tersenyum ke Kise.

" Etto… Besok kau ada acara atau sibuk?" Kata Kise datar.

" Tergantung. Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi.

" Besok kau mau berkencan denganku?" Kata Kise datar dengan malu-malu. Akashi kaget namun tersenyum lagi dan mencium singkat bibir Kise.

" Akan kupertimbangkan, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi tersenyum dan Kise pun tersenyum sekaligus menarik kerah baju Akashi lalu menciumnya dengan lembut lalu di lepaskannya.

" Akan kutunggu jawabanmu. Juga hati-hati di jalan, Sei-kun." Kata Kise tersenyum ke Akashi dan wajah Akashi sedikit memerah juga mencium bibir Kise dengan lembut kemudian di lepaskannya.

" Ya, aku berangkat Tetsuya. Jangan kemana-mana tetap di rumah." Kata Akashi lalu dia masuk ke mobil sport merahnya lalu dia mulai tancap gas meninggalkan Kise di Mansion Akashi. Dan Kise pun ke perpustakaan di tangga bawah tanah. Dan dia pun membaca Hakuoki*/Hakuoki : Game visual novel yang sekarang aku suka dan ceritanya tentang zaman jepang kuno/. Bukunya sedikit usang namun masih bisa dibaca. Kise pun membaca cerita ini dan ceritanya semakin menarik.

Di sini ceritanya seorang gadis bernama Yukimura Chihaya* yang sedang mencari ayahnya yang bernama Yukimura Kotaro* di Kyoto, karena ayahnya bekerja di Kyoto. Yukimura Chihaya memutuskan untuk menyamar jadi pria agar dia tidak jadi incaran oleh ronin*/Ronin : Samurai yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya./. Namun, apa dayanya dia diincar oleh 3 ronin pada akhirnya dan dia pun lari secepat mungkin untuk bersembunyi dari 3 ronin tersebut dan kelihatannya sunyi namun tidak lagi karena dia melihat 3 samurai berjubah biru itu membunuh ronin dengan pedang dan mata mereka dipenuhi oleh maniak, gila juga haus darah. Sudah dipastikan Chihaya melihat rasetsu*/Rasetsu : Iblis yang aktif di malam hari dan mereka akan minum darah jika mereka dipenuhi oleh haus darah./ Namun semuanya tidak lagi karena rasetsu itu di bunuh oleh 2 samurai yang bernama Okita Soushi* dan Saito Haruki* dan satu samurai yang mengacungkan pedangnya di leher Chihaya yang bernama Hijikata Toshiro* dan pertemuan Chihaya dan ketiga samurai itu akan memulai perjalanannya./Mereka adalah pemeran Hakuoki dan namanya sengaja aku samarkan. Nama asli mereka adalah Yukimura Chizuru, Yukimura Kodo, Okita Souji, Saito Hajime dan Hijikata Toshizo./

Kise pun membacanya hingga selesai dan Kise pun menghapus air matanya karena terharu setelah membaca novel tua itu.

" Ini benar-benar mengharukan. Coba aja masih ada yang merilisnya siapa tahu ceritanya jadi menarik lagi." Gumam Kise setelah itu dia membacanya lagi di bagian Hijikata Toshiro's Case sampai dengan Harada Saguru*/Nama samaran dari Harada Sanosuke/. Dan Kise pun menghapus air matanya sekali lagi karena sekali lagi akhiran dari cerita itu membuat Kise terharu sampai dia tidak sadar ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan Kise pun mengerjap kaget melihat yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah Akashi.

" Kaget ya?" Kata Akashi. Dan Kise pun mengatur napasnya dan dia pun mulai bicara dengan datar ke Akashi.

" Sangat malah. Lagian pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Kata Kise datar.

" Sudah. Yah, hari ini tidak separah seminggu yang lalu jadi aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Lagian kau baca apa sampai kau terharu begitu?" Tanya Akashi.

" Hakuoki. Memang novel ini sudah dibilang sangat tua meski begitu novel ini masih bisa dibaca. Dan isinya sangat bagus sampai-sampai akhirannya begitu mengharukan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Kata Kise tersenyum dan Akashi tidak menyangka kalau Kise bisa tersenyum hangat karena sebuah novel tua ini.

" Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ne?" Kata Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang.

" Sangat. Aku baru tahu kau mengoleksi novel-novel tua ini." Kata Akashi.

" Tidak. Yang koleksi novel tua ini adalah milik ayahku, Akashi Masaomi." Kata Akashi.

" Aku baru tahu mendiang Akashi-san, direktur dan pewaris keluarga Akashi generasi ke 4 mengoleksi novel tua ini." Kata Akashi.

" Aku sendiri juga terkejut. Oh, ayahku juga punya Tom Thumb." Kata Akashi.

" Apa? Tom Thumb? Sudah lama aku tidak membacanya." Kata Kise datar namun matanya berbinar-binar seolah-olah dapat mainan baru dari kedua orangtuanya.

" Wah, kau ingin membacanya?" Kata Akashi tersenyum.

" Lain kali saja." Kata Kise. " Lagian ada Sei-kun disini, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Gumam Kise dan Akashi mendengarnya dengan jelas dan dia pun mencium pipi Kise.

" Sei-kun!" Kata Kise dengan wajahnya memerah.

" Tetsuya, kau begitu kesepian saat kutinggalkan kau sendiri. Maaf, tapi lain kali aku akan habiskan waktuku hanya untukmu." Kata Akashi.

" Aku merasa aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu." Kata Kise datar.

" Tidak tidak. Aku tidak merasa begitu." Kata Akashi dan dia mencium Kise dengan dalam lalu dia melepaskannya.

" Hah… Sei-kun…" Desah Kise sambil mengambil oksigen.

" Karena, berada disisimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau boleh meminta sesuatu dariku kecuali kau meninggalkanku tanpa ijin." Kata Akashi.

" Sei-kun, di bawahku berdiri gara-gara kau." Kata Kise dengan wajahnya memerah.

" Kalau begitu lanjutin disini saja." Kata Akashi.

" Hei, ini kan perpustakaan." Kata Kise.

" Sudahlah, daripada kau dan aku menahannya lebih baik dilanjutin disini." Kata Akashi tersenyum dan mencium jidat Kise.

" Terserahlah." Kata Kise dan mereka pun bercinta di perpustakaan saat itu hingga Kise kelelahan dan tertidur dipelukan hangat Akashi.

* * *

~Skip Time…~

 **Akashi's Room, Tokyo, Japan**

Kise pun terbangun dan dia sedikit kaget Akashi tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya. Kise pun mengelus rambut Akashi kemudian mencium bibir Akashi dengan lembut lalu dilepaskannya.

" Terima kasih sudah menjagaku, melindungiku, dan mencintaiku selama ini. Gawat kalau begini caranya mungkin aku semakin mencintaimu." Gumam Kise dan dia pun tertidur lagi. Dan Akashi pun terbangun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kise.

" Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku semakin dalam sehingga kau tidak bisa melupakanku." Kata Akashi dan dia pun memeluk erat Kise dan dia pun tertidur lagi.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE (つづく)

Yahooo, Shinju Hatsune is back. Astaga, ini panjang banget ya O_O. Maaf kalau saya TBC-in dan yang ada malah semakin panjang jika kulanjutin. Dan juga maaf kalau lemon di chapter ini masih kurang :3. Ya sudah, Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye.

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
